Two Humans to Autobots
by Crazyvalleygal09
Summary: The Hamoto family has new changes happening to the oldest, and youngest brother\son. What will happen to the family? How did they get into a war without meaning to? And what happens to their enemy the shredder and karai? And why is karai back with shredder? Read to find out! (TMNT HumanAU until the 6th chapter) (Later Chapters there are going to be more human Autobots.
1. Patrol and Transformation

Two Humans To Auto-bots

Chapter 1: Patrol and Transformation

 **I just thought of making a fanfiction of two tmnt (humansAU) characters to turn into auto-bots that gets involved with the war of team prime, while team prime has to deal with two new members that were normally human ninjas, who their enemy wants to destroy them. They also get into a situation with the other three members of the ninja family that seem to be the humans turned autobot's brothers, and father. Where their arch enemy, and sister takes a toll with the decepticons, and the auto-bots, and the two humans turned Auto-bots, with new human allies, fight for their lives! Will they survive, or will they die trying?**

\bumblebee and mikey talking\

: comm. Link:

 _thoughts_

"normal talking"

 **'talking on t-phone'**

 **-** **cell phone-**

 **I don't own tmnt 2012, nor do I own transformers prime.**

It was a good night for a evening patrol where two teenage brothers were running, and jumping across the roof tops. The one in the blue mask, brown hair, with blue vest over black white shirt tucked into black work out pants, and the double katanas was snickering at the way his youngest brother in a orange mask, with blond hair, wearing a bright orange hood-less jacket over a white shirt tucked loosely in black work out pants, with the twin nunchuks was acting. " Mikey, come on, and be silent we are suppose to be on a patrol around the city not goofing around." the blue masked teen addressed his brother. " Oh come on Leo its not like we are about to get attacked by the foot, or get shot at by the kraang,-ooff!" the one known as mikey got cut off by a hit of a blaster. "MIKEY!" Leo shouted while running towards his baby brother.

While he was running towards mikey in the corner of his eye he say three robot type things duking it out with five other robots over what seems like a devise of who knows what.

When he was almost to his brother his half sister started attacking him. While he was fighting, his brother decided to get to his feet, and help fight off his half sister when he was cut off by, the one, the only, Shredder " Oh what a pity Leonardo it looks like you can't help the weakest of your brothers. It would be a shame if something were to happen." she told him. Oh That hit a nerve! " Don't you ever talk about my brother like that karai." Leo said.

What happened next was really unexpected, apparently one of the robots accidentally hit the mechanism with it's blaster, and it went haywire. That was when it hit the four humans. The bots saw this, and did not react to it, because it was too late.

The four humans felt a sudden jolt of energy in their bodies, and fell unconscious except the one in blue that had enough energy to say " please help me, and my brother, Don't care about them." the teen had said while crawling to his brother, and collapsing next to him. The five bots that were fighting went after the humans in black, and the three bots went after the two teenagers.

The tallest of the three bots went to help the two teens while the other two went to gather the gadget. The shortest one there started to beep \Optimus what are we going to do with them, and I think they were attacked by this.\ he had beeped. " HM, it seems that they need help, we will have Ratchet look at this. Hopefully it is not harmful to them." the one named Optimus had said. :Ratchet send a ground bridge, and set up two guest rooms for some harmed guests.: the medium sized bot comm. Linked.

A green blue portal appeared, and the three bots looked around to see if anyone was watching, and they saw nothing, so they disappeared into the vortex, but without noticing in the shadows were two figures that were not happy about what just happened while they just got there. One was wearing a red mask, with red hair, red vest over a white t-shirt, tucked into black work out pants, and two pointy sais in their holsters. The other one was wearing a purple mask, with dirty blond hair, wearing a purple hood-less jacket over a white shirt messily tucked into black work out pants, while on his back is a holder for a bo staff, with a messenger bag at his side. " Donnie? What just happened?"

The taller teen was just as dumb struck as his older brother. Three, three story tall robots took his oldest brother, and his younger twin. Master Splinter was not going to like this one bit. " I don't know raph, I don't know." the dirty blond told his older brother.

When the ground bridge opened, the medic looked to see the leader of the team, the former wrecker, and the teams scout. With two teenagers, unconscious, in both Optimus', and Bumblebee's servos whilst bulkhead had the relic in his. " What happened to these two, and why did you bring them here? Bulkhead hand me that, before you break it!" The red, and blue bot decided to speak, " well old friend, we were in battle with the decepticons, when I accidentally shot the relic. The shot made the relic activate, and four humans were near-" the leader was cut off by Ratchet. " There were four humans there!? Where are the other two?" \That's the problem Ratch. The other humans were taken by the decepticons, before we could even reach them. As why we brought them was, because they were hit by the beams from the relic, and we don't know what will happen to them!\ bumblebee whirred.

Ratchet was shocked when he got the news, and said, " Well, Arcee, and SmokeScreen did get the guest room finished, so take them down the hall, two doors down from your berth-room, and I will go check on both of them later."

Optimus motioned for bumblebee to follow him to the designated area for guests. When they entered they saw berths the size of auto-bots, they didn't mind one bit, a berth is a berth. \Optimus, may I ask a question,\ the prime nodded his head. \What are we going to do when they find out about us? And once we find out what the relic will do to them?\ After they laid the teen humans down, they left.

Moments later, a bright light flared up from where the two auto-bots left the two teens. When the light dimmed down, right where the two teenagers use to be were left two bots. One was blue with black, and white stripes, katanas at his side, and a darker blue around his eyes/optics. The other one was Bright orange, with black stripes, twin nunchuks on both sides on his waist, with a darker orange around his eyes, but the only thing different about him was where his mouth/glossa was supposed to be was what looked like a face mask.

Ratchet heard a noise coming from the berth-room hall way, but thought it was nothing. He went back to his research on the new relic, and see if it may harm the new humans. " By the all-spark. Optimus this relic transforms organic beings into cybertronions." Ratchet called out to the prime. " What does that mean, old friend?" the medic only looked him in the eyes, " Optimus, it means that those two humans you brought back will turn into cybertronions, and there is no way to reverse the effects on these kids." After that everybody in the base heard a scared scream coming from where the humans were.

When Leo woke up he felt a lot different. His head was pounding like it was on fire. When he got up he saw a mirror in the corner of the room, and went toward it. What he saw had him frightened, and with out warning he screamed a very loud, "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" After that he heard shuffling, and dived for the shadow.

When the team got to the guest room, instead of seeing two humans they saw one bot, and a empty berth. They started to wonder where the other one went. " Where is the other one, and how has that one turn into one of us?" that got the human turned bot interested. They jumped when they were asked, " Who are you? What are you? Do you know what happened to me? And where my brother is? What happened to him?" That got the auto-bots confused, who is his brother? " My name is Optimus Prime, the leader of the auto-bots, and we don't know how this happened, and if you are wondering where your other is he is on the berth next to you." Well that sure helped him big time. He was really worried for his baby brother.

Leo then came out of the shadows now that he trusts them. He then went over to his brother, and said, " Thank you for helping my brother, and I, but I must ask may I use something so I can contact my other brothers, and my father? I believe they are really worried for us right now."

To Be Continued...


	2. Coming to base, and Unexpected surprise

Two Humans to Auto-bots

Chapter 2: coming to base, and unexpected surprise

Ages: Master Splinter- older than star wars

\bumblebee and mikey talking\ Leonardo-20

: comm. Link: Raphael-18

 _thoughts_ Donatello-14

"normal talking" Michelangelo-14

 **'talking on t-phone'** Jack Darby-16

 **-** **cell phone-** Miko Nakadai-15

Rafael (Raf) Esqivel-12

Leonardo followed the orange, and white med bot to this consul, because of the lack of a cell phone, and typed in his brother's cell number. **RING. RING. RING. RING. -hello? Leo is this you?- -Yes, this is me Donnie. Is father, and Raph there? All three of you may want to hear this.- -LEO! Where are you, and Mikey I feel like he is hurt!...Donatello is that your brother on the phone?- - Yes, Master Splinter it is me. Where is Raph?- -Hey fearless leader where are you, and Mikey? And when you guys coming home?- -That will be a problem...-** Optimus came forward. He looked at this mech that just woke up only moments ago. " May I talk with your family?" " Why yes you may." **-Your brothers, and sons are safe. But** **I must ask that you, with you permission, and your sons come to where we are, and explain what has happened to your sons.- -Thank you for taking care of my sons, and yes you have my permission to bring us to where ever you are.-**

After the call ended, Optimus said, " Ratchet, send a ground bridge to these coordinates. SmokeScreen, and SmokeStar you two come with me. Ratchet, go check on that mech in the guest room while we are retrieving this mech's family." Leo was at a loss, who was SmokeScreen, and SmokeStar? " Um, Sir, I would like to go look around, if I may?" the leader of the auto-bots just nodded his head.

The room flashed a green/blue light, and the three bots disappeared into a vortex. Ratchet, the medical officer of the group, headed toward where that young mech is. _Just who are these mechs? Maybe they will introduce themselves when the time is right for now, I just need to check, and see if this bot_ _really is related to this mech, and-_ when he walked in he was staring straight into bright blue optics, even brighter than bumblebee's. This mech looked younger than bumblebee when a awful battle between Megatron, and bumblebee. " Hey kid, looks like you are up now. Let me look at you, okay? I won't hurt you." after that Ratchet the normally mean mech, got scared because what happened to bumblebee, had happened to this mech also.

In New York

Hamoto Household

1:30pm central

Splinter was really worried. He was just informed that his sons where kidnapped. Then he got a call from his son, and a unknown person that they were okay. Now he was waiting to be taken to where his sons were taken to. " Raphael, and Donatello, my sons, get things ready because we are being taken to see your brothers." he had told his son sternly. Both Don and Raph could not wait to see his brothers. But what also worried them at that moment is what happened to the shredder and karai?

Donatello ,the second youngest, and older twin, was worried. _Where ever you are mikey, I know you are okay. Now we get to see what happened to you and Leo. I just hope it is not something really bad that happened._ His thoughts were broken when a green vortex came out of nowhere in the front lawn. Out came a red, and blue carrier truck, a blue, white, and red sports car, and a blue, and purple with yellow striped motorcycle. Raph, Master Splinter, and Don went out. " Get in and we will take you to your brothers, and explain what has happened." :Bumblebee send a ground bridge!: The green vortex came back open, and the cars went through with the three humans.

Outside of Jasper, Nevada

Auto-bot base

10:00am central

Back at base, before bumblebee got a call to open a ground bridge, he got a call from his human partner, :Hey bumblebee, nobody came to get us. Where are you guys?: :\Raf, sorry we just forgot, I will send bulkhead to get you guys okay?\: :Okay 'bee.: the link was cut off. \Bulkhead!\ said bot came running in. "Yes bee? What is it?" \The kids need to be picked up, and I can't really go with you.\ "okay see you in a few." after that the green mech left the base. :Bumblebee send a ground bridge!"

After the ground bridge opened back up, three vehicles came into view. SmokeStar was the first to transform, shocking the three humans at base. " You guys are transforming robots?! I just thought you guys were talking cars, and a motorcycle! This is fascinating." the dirty blond in purple exclaimed, and kept on rambling on, and on. The other two transformed. After that, the awe strucked red head demanded, " So? You brought us to see our brothers, and so far I don't see them here." "patience my son, we will see them soon. For now, we-" The white bearded ninja master was cut off by a loud rumble. A green jeep came out of a entrance to the base.

Four kids came out of it. One was short boy, with thick red glasses, and brunette hair. Another one was the second shortest, a girl, with light brown hair with purple tips, and brown glasses with sparkles on the edges. The second tallest, a girl also, had black hair with pink highlighted bangs with a Japanese personality, and the tallest of the four had black hair also, with a long sleeve shirt, and was a boy. The black and pink haired girl spoke up, " wow! Are these new recruits to the team because this red head is really cool looking." _and cute too!_ The last part she thought to herself.

The brown haired girl spoke, " H-h-hello. My name is Alision Darby, you may call me Ali. The black haired boy is my brother Jackson call him Jack. The _**Hyper**_ girl is Miko Nakadai call her Miko. Last but not least Rafael Esqivel call him Raf. And you guys are?" clearly staring at the purple shirted boy. Said boy spoke up, flustered like, " H-H-Hi... My name is D-donatello H-hamoto, you may call me D-don, or D-d-donnie. My brother here is Raphael Hamoto, you can call him Raph, or just his full name, and this is my father Yoshi Hamoto, we call him father, but you may call him sensei, Master Splinter, or just Splinter." _man this is just like meeting April all over again!_ He thought.

Before any one could talk again, a blue bot came out, " Hello...Father." he said. Bulkhead, the one who brought the kids, looked at this mech. _Still who is this mech, and that other one?_ He thought. "Leonardo, my son, is that you? And where is Michelangelo? Is he okay?" the man, splinter, asked. "Yes father it is me. He is in another room being taken care of, and he is okay to my perspective." this mech replied.

Ratchet came out a few minutes later. Grumbling he said, " Must be the family of these two mechs." and then leaving again to what looked like extra rooms. Optimus was next to talk, " My name is Optimus Prime, leader of the Auto-bots. That bot that just left, he is our medical officer, Ratchet. This is Bulkhead, a former wrecker." pointing at the green bot. " Arcee, one of the two femmes we have." pointing at a blue and pink bot. " We have the twins, SmokeScreen, and SmokeStar. Last we have our scout, Bumblebee. We have more bots, but they are not here at the moment.-" Optimus Prime was interrupted when all bots, and humans a like looked toward the hall when " BY THE ALLSPARK!" went through out the whole base.

Only three seconds later, Ratchet came in the room trying to keep a hold of a orange mech, saying only this, " Optimus, we have problem now!" That is when the orange one went to say something, and couldn't. "Mikey!" "My Son!"came cries. Bumblebee went straight towards the mech, and helped Ratchet set him down. \Ratchet, why can't he speak?\ " Because, Bumblebee, he has no voice box any more. Its like tyger pax all over again!" Bumblebee tried to intake properly but couldn't, and he went into emergency shut down. "'bee!" the blue mech, Leo, was like lightning, and caught the yellow, and black scout. Then spoke, " This has shredder's name all over it. Donnie, try to locate Karai, and oroko saki. We must make him pay."

Who are these Shredder, and Karai? And what do they have to do with this once human auto-bot losing his voice box? Will Ratchet be able to help this bot to talk again? And will bumblebee wake up to help when help is needed? And will the Decepticons attack soon?

You can read all about it in the next chapters.

Again, I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS PRIME (Hasbro), NOR DO I OWN TMNT 2012 [Nickelodeon ( I think)] I only own the names StrikeFast, and Hornet. My OC's SmokeStar, and Alision (Ali) Darby.


	3. Ages, New Voice, and Nightmare

Two Humans to Auto-bots

Chapter 3: Ages, New Voice, and a nightmare

Leo's P.O.V.

Today is one of the strangest day I could have lived. My brother youngest brother, Michelangelo, and I have more weird than the rest of my family (I think)... We turned into 3 story tall Auto-bots, my brother can't speak and the genius of the family, Donatello, found a new crush! How much weird can it get?

Normal P.O.V. - (Where Ratchet, Don, and Mikey are)

Ratchet, the med bot, took the orange and black mech to his med. Bay to make mikey able to talk again, with Donatello following behind him. " Ratchet, Right? Is my brother going to be okay?" The dirty blond teen asked. The white mech answered, " I am not sure."

Still Normal P.O.V. Rest of the Auto-bots and Humans are

Splinter was talking to Optimus, while the others are talking about stuff, like the ages of the Hamoto brothers.

The brown haired girl with purple highlights, Ali, asked, " How old are you guys?"

The blue, black, and white 'bot, Leo, spoke first, " Well I am the oldest, age 20." The next to speak was Raph, " 'm the next 'ldest, 'm 18." Splinter finished talking to Optimus, and both the human, and Auto-bot leader headed towards them, and overheard the question, "and both Donatello, and Michelangelo are twins, both are 14."

When the two were walking towards them, they only heard Optimus' feet not splinters, and only Raf, Miko, Jack, and Ali saw that Splinter was with Optimus, and the father just shushed them. When he spoke though both Leo, and Raph jumped. "Master Splinter! Don't do that!" Everyone snickered.

Donnie's P.O.V.

When I was in the med bay it amazed me, it had all the tools for doctors, engineers, and scientists. I was in my own little world that I did not see that Ratchet finished up with fixing my brother's... what did he call it... oh yeah voice box, and started to speak to me. I also didn't know that I was mumbling scientific stuff, that the medical officer might not understand, I'm not sure.

I did not really know what was happening, because first I was in the med bay with Ratchet, and Mikey. The next thing I know I'm walking onto a giant hand, (which was gestured for me to get on.) then getting carried to another room. " Donatello?" I yelped, and almost fell off the hand. " Huh. Father, don't scare me like that.

\Huh. What happened?\ that must have been bumblebee because, mikey is still under the whatever Ratchet called the shot. _Wait! I can understand that whirring? Huh I wonder why?_ I thought. Then we all heard more whirring but it was mumbling, and some bot (maybe Bumblebee) running someplace.

Bumblebee's P.O.V.

 _Ugh what happened?_ I thought. I must of hit myself with something. \Huh. What Happened\ I whirred out loud. Then I heard someone elts start to whirr, \L-Leo... R-Raph...D-donnie... Help\

I shoot out of the berth, and headed straight for the troubled mech. When I found who it was, I was spark broken. There, on a berth, was a bright orange, and black mech was having a nightmare, in human terms.

Minutes later he shot up and started to look around the room, and yelling \NO... SHREDDER!\ That must be his new voice, if i remember correctly before I went in E.S.D, I heard Ratchet say he lost his voice box.

That was when almost everybody came into the med bay. The blue mech, leo, I think came running toward the orange one, and started to confort him. " Its okay mikey, its okay." The orange one, mikey, started to cry. " Shh, Mikey, it's okay, I got you. Your safe."

Normal P.O.V.

When leo heard a cry with their enemy's name he came running into the med bay with the others right behind him, including the humans.

They saw bumblebee by the orange mech. It looked like the mech just woke up from a nightmare. Optimus was about to go confort him when Leo went to do it instead. They heard mumbling between the two.

After the two were done the orange one spoke, \H-hi t-there. Sorry for t-the scare. I'm Michelangelo, call me mikey.\ the orange one, mikey, whirred. Optimus was next to speak, " Hello Michelangelo. My name is Optimus Prime, leader of the Auto-bots-" He got interupted with the com. Link coming on, : Hey I need a groundbridge. I have a casualty with me, and his name is Ultra Magnus.:

To Be Continued

Who is this mysterious mech? And who is Ultra Magnus? Why did Mikey get this nightmare?

 **Sorry for the cliffhanger, still trying to make more chapters soon. I will start on chapter 4 soon. I would like to have some ideas for my story though if that is not too much to ask for.**

 **Hopefully I can get to it soon. With school and all it's hard to think of new chapters and all that.**

 **Next chapter: New bots, Information, and Code names**


	4. New bots,, Information, and code names

Two Humans to Autobots

Chapter 4: New Bots, Information, and Codenames

I DON'T OWN TRANSFORMERS OR TMNT

Only own the oc's SmokeStar, and Alision

Names StrikeFast, and Hornet are owned by me also

Previously...

: Hey I need a ground bridge.: - The orange mech was having a nightmare – That must be his new voice- " How old are you guys?

Present

Ratchet headed to the ground bridge to open it up, when he noticed that SmokeStar was close to the controls, " SmokeStar, open up the ground bridge!" She did so.

Minutes later two mechs came out. One was all white with green, and red, and gray head fins. The other one was all blue with white and red stripes one of his hands\Servos was a claw. He had dents, and a big slash on his chasis, with energon gushing out.

" Jackie!" bulkhead yelled, pushing past Arcee to help his buddy with the S.I.C to the med bay.

Miko, Jack, and Ali went to Splinter, Raph, and Donnie to wave their hands in front of their faces. While SmokeScreen, and bumblebee waved their servos in front of leo, and mikey.

When they did that Optimus, and Ratchet went to the med bay to fix up Ultra Magnus, and Debrief WheelJack about what happened on their mission to find energon.

When Ratchet was finished with the blue and red mech, Leo and Mikey came in and when they came in both wheeljack and Ultra Magnus looked at them. "Optimus, sir, who are the new bots? I've never seen them before! Have I? The green, red, and white mech asked.

Optimus shook his head, " Now you have not met before. These auto-bots where normally humans. This one is Leonardo," he pointed at the blue one. " and this one is michelangelo." Pointing at the orange one.

After introductions WheelJack started to give information about the mission. " It happended like his,: he started. " Like normal, megatron showed up, but something was different this time. It was like he knew he could beat us, so like normal we went up against them."

"After a while though megs called in more troups, but not the normal though, they were humans dreesed in black." Sthat got both Leo's and Mikey's attention. " He called them the feet-" he got interupted by mikey, " I think you mean the foot ninjas, right?"

The other 'bots, except leo, looked at the orange mech. Ultra Magnus asked, " How do you know these, 'foot ninjas' as you put it?" Before either of the two bots could answer, Optimus replied, " That is a story for a different time, friend. For now we must descust something with the reast of these two's family."

Raphael was the first one to speak when they entered the room, " hey Leo. Hi Mikey. We've been talking with eachother and we've came up with something, 'Bee?"

\ Okay so when we were talking we figured that you two might want to consider code names. What do you think, Optimus?\ Bumblebee whirred.

Optimus thought for a moment, " well we don't want any of our enemy's to know their real name, so I believe it would be okay. What do you two think Leonardo, and Michelangelo?"

The mentioned two nodded their heads, the blue one spoke, " So what names has everyone come up with?"

The humans and autobots looked at each other. They haven

t thought of that.

Master Splinter said, " we apparently have not thought of anything quite yet, my son."

SmokeStar, and Arcee where next to speak ( one at a time thankfully) SmokeStar first than Arcee) "Arcee and I came up with something." Next Arcee spoke, " we thought of Strike Fast for Leo." SmokeStar speaks (again), " and Hornet for Mikey."

Optimus, Ratchet, Leonardo, and Michelangelo watched each others moves. The auto-bot leader understood what they ment, and spoke up to everyone. " Thank you Arcee, and SmokeStar. Even though I don't really have the say into what they want for this, but I for one will like to use those chosen names."

The orange, ant the blue mech understood what they wanted. Leo replied, " Mikey, and I have decided and... We except." Everyone, except Optimus, Ratchet, Spllinter, and Ultra Magnus, Cheered. " For now on Leonardo, and Michelangelo are no more, and in their places are StrikeFast, and Hornet!" Optimus announced.

The computer in the base beeped, a energon signal poped up.

TBC...

 **I am so sorry for the cliffhanger! It's just that I have been busy a lot lately so please don't get mad at me! Hope you can wait for chapter five...**

 **Chapter five: Energon, Battle, and Sick Hornet**

 **(Next chapter does get Dark energon in it)**


	5. Energon, Battle, and Infected Hornet

Two Humans to Auto-bots

Chapter 5:

Energon questions, battle with old enemies, and a infected hornet

When ratchet got to the console, three cybertronion signals popped up, all of them were decepticon signals, two were Dark Energon, and the other one was original Energon.

Hornet, StrikeFast, and the rest of their family had no clue what Energon is, or how they can effect deferent things, and people. Ratchet noticed the looks, " go ahead... ask your questions, we have answers. Hopefully."

The med bot mumbled the last part to himself. The only one who heard that was the purple, yellow, and black bot, SmokeStar, who, if looks could kill Ratchet would be dead.

StrikeFast was first to ask the question the rest of the hamotos wanted to, " what is 'Original Energon' and 'Dark Energon'?" While still looking at the beeping signal that has two purple, and one blue. With that also saying 'beware of the Dark Energon.'

Bumblebee answered, \Leo, blue energon is our source to be living-\ The yellow mech got interrupted by the orange youngling, \ you mean to tell us that you drink your own life force!\

When they heard that they got disgusted by that idea. \Well you can't really say that. But like I was trying say earlier was you don't want to use drink, or be around Dark Energon.\

The white and orange mech opened up the ground bridge for the team, he spoke, " Optimus, do you think you could take both Leonardo and Michelangelo with you? You may need all the help you could get."

Optimus looked between the two human auto-bots, and the Hamoto family. He questioned, " Old friend, do you really think that would be wise to do?" Leo looked up at the leader, and said, " no offense sir but if you take us, you won't regret it."

The leader looked at the rest of his team at he looked at the small group of Auto-bots, and then nodded, " you may go, with one condition. We call you by your code names out there.-" The two 'bots nodded. "- Okay then... Autobots transform and roll out."

Every bot in the base, except ratchet, left.

Jasper, Nevada

St. Jasper

12:30 am Central

No humans were in sight... That ment that the 'cons could come out.

They were so busy at work uncovering energon when another vortex opened... and out came the newly improved Autobots.

That was when Megatron, and the two new 'cons showed up...

" Optimus Prime... my old nemesis!" looks at both the blue, and the orange mechs, " I see you finally upgraded! Lets see how they do against our new recruts... by themselves!"

After that was said chains were thrown on all of the bots, except for both Hornet, and StrikeFast, who got into their battle formations, with the others yelling, and struggling to get free.

\M-Hornet, you ready for this?" the blue mech asked his brother. Hornet looked at his oldest bro, he whirred, \ yeah, sure... lets start already I'm already getting bored.\ From there a battle tried to start, but they were waiting for someone to attack already.

Both bots heard their new team shout for them not having to do this. They were about to do what was requested when megatron shouted familiar names, " KARAI! SHREDDER! Show these Auto-bots the way of a true warrior!"

From what the war lord said, Hornet, and StrikeFast steped back, and the auto-bots saw this.

"What are you scared that we can beat you? That we were the ones that destroyed his voice box-" Karai said pointing at Hornet. "? That we know who you really are?"

\Karai, I thought you switched sides... to be with your real family... your real father, Hamoto Yoshi!\ the orange mech whirred.

The two human auto-bots got surprised with Shredder taking on Hornet, and Karai taking on StrikeFast. The Auto-bots watched in helplessness while the newbies battled. \Shredder you wanted to kill my father. You wanted to kill my brothers. Isn't it enough you killed our MOTHER!\ That made both StrikeFast, Karai, and all others freeze what they were doing. Everyone saw that Hornet was angry at Shredder. The blue bot has never, ever seen his brother get mad at anyone.

Everything went down hill fast. After that little outburst, Hornet saw red. Shredder saw this, and took this chance.

Every bot saw Shredder take out a dark Energon sword. StrikeFast was too far away from his brother to help him. Every bot and 'con saw the sword plunge into Hornet's Stomach.

Optimus Prime looked away, and into Megatron's optics. "Aaaaarrrrrggggg!" he broke away, hit the war lord, and ran towards both Shredder, and Hornet, who was going to go into E.S.D.

" SHREDDER!" He went up against the hamoto's arch enemy. After a few minutes all the decepticons left with Shredder in tow, but with Karai staying behind, shaking her head like she was under mind control. " L-L-Leo? W-W-Where are we? And why am I three stories tall?" She asked. StrikeFast looked at her, " What do you mean 'Where are we?' Karai you attacked me. Both you and the Shredder!" The femme looked at him weird. " Leo, I am not Karai that name is oruku saki's daughter. I am Splinter's daughter, Miwa Hamoto. You know, your sister.-" she looked at Hornet.

Optimus, the auto-bot leader, was next to him. After the bots got free, they walked toward him, and the orange mech in his arms.

: \hey ratchet send a ground bridge we have a casualty, and a new bot on our side. Be sure to inform Master Splinter, that his 'daughter' is coming home.: \

T.B.C.

 **Okay I know sorry for the cliffhanger, more will be told in the next chapter. Sorry for the late update but I promise I will try to update every Saturday, (Hopefully) Yes they will still be using old names, and also yes Karai comes back to the good side, because she was only in mind control.**

 **Next Chapter will be named: Sick Hornet, Explanation, and Alt. Modes.**


	6. Hornet, Explain, Humans, and Gurardians

Two Humans to Auto-bots

Chapter 6: Bringing in Hornet, Explanation, humans back on base and guardians

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the names and the Ocs!

When Ratchet opened the Ground Bridge he saw Bumblebee, Arcee, Bulkhead, WheelJack, Ultra Magnus, and the twins come in. After a minute Leonardo came through with a sorrow face on, with another bot coming in after him.

The dirty blond teen looked up, and saw that they were short two bots, and asked, " Where is Optimus, and Mikey?" After he had said that, two figures outlined the ground bridge, " Ratchet set up your tools and meet me in the Med. Bay!" came optimus' commanding voice.

The next moment was a catastrophic area, Optimus Prime came into the base carrying Hornet in his arms. " MIKEY!" the two humans in base yelled. (A/N June, Jack, Ali, Raf, and Miko left while the bots were out on a mission they will be coming in later, also Splinter went with June, Jack and Ali because he would be staying at their home while both Raphael and Don stay at the base with their brothers. Now lets get back!)

Ratchet was done getting his tools, told his old friend, " Optimus set him on here." he said pointing at the berth. " I will come out and inform all of you the younglings condition in two hours or so." Optimus then left and left the old bot to deal with the orange youngling.

When the auto-bot leader came into the room he noticed that the black, silver, and yellow bot was talking with the blue bot. " yeah all that I really remember is that I was captured by shredder, Rahzar, and Fish-face if you might know who I am talking about." she ended. StrikeFast only nodded back to her.

He noticed that bumblebee stuck close to them, but the others left to do other things. He chose this moment to talk, " Excuse me on breaking this up, but I believe an explanation is in session." it was not a question.

The blue bot started, even with the accident that happened less than a couple years ago when he was 16, raph was 14, and both Donnie and mikey were just 10 years old.

" It all started four years ago," he started. " We were not always human as you would say. Do you believe in 'mutants?" They were confused, but it did get the attention of the rest of the bots that were not in the med. Bay. " well about 10 years ago five life forms got mutated. This is what happened, one of the creatures, a human was walking home from a pet store with four little turtles. A person came by and the human didn't feel right about him and followed this being, he stepped on a rat that gave his position away, then afterwards a dreadful thing happened."

" Green ooze came falling down on all five forms, the human turned into a humanoid rat, and since the four turtles touched the human first they began to change into humanoid turtles. They lived in the sewers for about 10 years." a sorrow face came on his face plate. " those five beings were Master Splinter... Me... and My brothers."

They all looked at the three beings in front of them. Raphael decided to speak up, " But apparently now that you see this part of us we have a bit more to it than you think. Don how about you take it over?" Getting a nod from his younger brother he backed off.

Donnie started, " It was four years ago that it happened. We all started to go on patrols when Leo was 15, raph was 13, and mikey and I were 9. A year after we started we went up against the Krangg and Shredder we were on a mission to free our sister from Shred heads hands, and apparently the shredder had some 'Mutagen' with human DNA in it with a hint of Master Splinter's DNA. We had splinter there with us so shredder apparently had a plan in having us all there."

" We were halfway through the battle when all the sudden all the foot bots and the other mutants that were there went away. We didn't know why they were going away until the Mutagen came down... Raph was the first down... Then Leo was next... Master Splinter was after him... Next was Mikey... That was all could remember. Then we all woke up like this. We knew the shredder because he was once Master Splinter's brother. You would have to not bring it up with him. But now that he has his daughter back he will be happy. yawn well I think I will retire you coming Raph?"

He only nodded, and left. The rest of the bots went to their berth-rooms to comprehend what they have been told.

The Next Day

Hornet was still in the med bay unconscious. Bulkhead, Arcee, SmokeStar, and Bumblebee went to pick up their charges. (SmokeStar went to grab Alision, and Splinter.)

Don was the first human that was in the base that was up, and about, and decided to go see his younger twin. He was surprised to see Ratchet up, and checking up on his bro. " Good Morning Ratchet." The bot jumped, and looked down, " Good morning to you also Donatello." The old med bot was starting to get use to the young Human.

A rev of four engines entered the base, and all the sleeping bots and human were woken up. Splinter came out of SmokeStar, and got hugged by Donatello.

" So what did we miss?" Alision asked. Leonardo came into the room with a unknown bot. Miko being Miko was stoked to see her asked, " Hey Striker, who is that?"

Leo was still talking with his sister that he didn't really hear the Japanese girl come up to his height. Right away Miwa got scared of the girl. " L-Leo who is that?!" The mentioned mech looked behind him and jumped. " Miwa... This girl is Miko, Miko this is my sister Miwa. I will tell you more later, because we ran into Optimus on the way here he wanted to talk to everyone about something." He watched as Miko's mouth dropped, the same as Ali, Jack, and Raf.

Optimus came in, and with his baritone voice he boomed, "Leonardo, Miwa, and everyone else please come here."

Raf was the last one to come in, and asked, " Optimus what you call all of us in here for?" Ratchet came up to his old friend and saw that same look he had when he first met the children two years ago. "Rafael, it looks like we are all in a surprise today." the Med. Bot said to the young boy.

Optimus spoke up after Ratchet said that one sentence, " You are correct my old friend. I have been thinking over night about what StrikeFast, Raphael, and Donatello have told us last night and I believe it is time to decide who will be guardians to our new human friends, and since Hornet is still unwell, I have decided who will be with who."

When Raph heard that he knew that there was no arguing with the subject so he just asked, " So who did you choose to be guardians to us?"

Optimus looked down at the red headed teen and said, " Yoshi Hamato, I have come to the conclusion that, if you don't mind, I will be your guardian." With no arguing voices about that decision he went on, " Raphael Hamato, your guardian that I came up try and keep you from your anger, if he won't mind, I would like to have WheelJack as your guardian." the mentioned mechs face was priceless, and the prime knew that he was going to be having a talk with that wrecker.

" Last I have come to Donatello, a human that will learn most anything, can understand science than any of us can or could, and has learned a lot in medicine. Donatello Hamato, your guardian has chosen you to be your guardian with my approval, and with almost as much experience with what you have learned, and for now on your guardian is, Ratchet."

Nothing could be said after that, because Ratchet, Optimus, Leonardo, and Donatello ran into the med. Bay to calm down and help the Orange and black mech, Hornet.

TBC...

 **I am sorry that I was not able to update sooner than I thought I could. I have been busy a lot this Christmas break and I have school coming back up on Monday, also helping my neighbors. I will try to update soon. I just don't know when I will try to get chapter 7 up soon.**

 **Next chapter: Sick Hornet, and a cure**


	7. Title inside

Two Humans to Auto-bots

Chapter 7: Sick Hornet, yelling at ratchet/A Cure, and Welcome back celebration/Tickle Fight, brother and sister back together

Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT 2012 ( Nickelodeon (I think)) nor do I Transformers Prime (Hasbro).

Donatello was the first one in there, then came Leonardo/StrikeFast, afterwards came Ratchet, last came Optimus. The sight before them scared them. Michelangelo/Hornet was awake, and throwing up onto the berth.

Ratchet went to the computer he had in there while Don, and Striker went to comfort the mech. " It's okay mike, it's okay." the genius turtle/human said to his younger twin. The orange mech stopped puking. /L-Leo co-could I g-get some h-help s-standing up? I w-would li-like to w-wash up./ Hornet asked.

The older one looked at the Medical bot, and asked, " Ratchet? Is he okay to stand up, and go clean up?" The old bot looked up from his work, " Optimus please help Leonardo with Michelangelo, and I will come join after I finish this." Ratchet told his leader.

The auto-bot leader helped the blue mech pull the younger up onto unsteady feet. " Hornet, are you sure you are up to this?" Optimus asked. /Yes I am sure, Optimus Prime, sir... Leo do you think you could help me with getting this stuff off me?/ the blue mech nodded.

After the three bots left Donatello stayed to watch. Soon Raf came in with Alision. The 12 year old girl came up to Donnie, " Hey I heard from your family that you are a scientist. Is that true?" She asked. The dirty blond teen looked away from what Ratchet was doing, " Yeah, Ali right? In fact I was so smart that I actually graduated High school early, and I'm supposed to be in the same collage as my oldest brother. But then this happened."

The purple clad teen looked up at ratchet, and asked, " Hey Ratchet can I help with anything? Because I think I know how to help with the cure, if that is what you are making?" the white and orange mech looked away from his work, " And how in pray tell could _you_ possibly help? Your a human, more importantly your a turtle that lived in the sewers." he scolded.

Ali, and Raf both stared at the mech, then to the dirty blond teen who was tearing up. Nothing could be said more because Optimus, and StrikeFast came back in with a cleaned up Hornet.

Hornet bent down to his twin's hight, and saw the tears. The orange mech saw red. Before Optimus, or StrikeFast could think fast the young mech stood at his full hight, and went into the old mechs face, and started whirring,

/ Ratchet what did you say to my brother?! He has worked hard on many things created many amazing machines, and even graduated from high school at the age of 14! He has been having a lot on his mind lately! And you want to know something he has been staying in his lab at home a lot when I was still a human, and he has been getting less sleep when he was working on a project! I have been the one who has been trying and either succeeding or failing to get him out of there! So stay off his back, and let him help you!/

Everybody in the base heard the outburst, (Only humans that understood him was Raf, and Donnie) and stepped back scared. They never thought someone so innocent could be so angry.

Ratchet, being the one yelled at, was looking at the other bots for help. The auto-bot leader nodded down to the teen that was on the ground having tears coming down, and having blood shot eyes. The old medical officer looked, and felt guilty, gently pushed the sick bot out of his way, and bent down at who _he_ suggested to be the guardian of, and said, " Donatello... I didn't m-mean to h-hurt you-your feelings, and I... I... I am sorry for doing it. Can you ever forgive me? I was only trying to find a cure for your brother, and got frustrated."

The purple shirted teen looked up at his guardian, and said in a small voice, " It's okay Ratch, but would it be okay if I helped you with the cure." and the bot nodded, and said, " maybe I could get done faster."

 **time skip**

Donatello, and his guardian Ratchet finished in less time than they thought was possible. They went to the med berth were Hornet lay with StrikeFast sitting beside him. " Leonardo," the katana wielder looked up, " both donatello and I believe we have found the cure to the Dark Energon your brother got infected with."

The blue mech looked at both of their confident faces and nodded. The old mech went up to the sick bot, and woke him up. " Hornet we would like you to sit up a bit so we can make you feel better." The bot sat up.

Ratchet injected the orange bot with the cure, and Hornet fell asleep like he was intended to do after he got injected. StrikeFast like the older brother he was supposed to be looked up with a worried face.

The Bo staff wielder saw his brother have the look, and went to say, " Leo its okay it means that the antidote is working, and the Dark Energon will be gone from his systems by morning then he will be well enough to walk around by himself."

 **The next day**

"Easy, easy you are still healing, even though you got the cure you need to be careful. And when I say be careful you pray to primus that you be careful!" Ratchet was telling Hornet while helping the youngling up off the medical berth.

/Okay, okay I know Ratch. You've been telling me to be careful almost 100 times. Even Donnie knows when to stop telling me to be careful. This isn't really the first time I have been infected with something bad. In fact my mind was hijacked by little tiny neutrinos a couple years ago./ the orange mech whirred to the old mech.

 **In the next room**

Everybody was planning on a welcome back party for the cured Hornet. StrikeFast, and all the other bots were hiding behind the crates that were stacked all the way up to the ceiling for some dumb reason. The humans were hiding anywhere they could find. They turned out all the lights off except for the med. Bay lights.

Minutes later, Ratchet called out, " well looks like nobody is he-" He got cut off by a loud "WELCOME BACK HORNET/MICHELANGELO!"

The mentioned mech jumped back in surprise. The lights came on, and everybody came out with either a happy or glad face, including Optimus Prime was showing some type of emotion. /Whoa what is all of this? This can't be for me can it./ the orange bot dismissed the other bots faces, and looked for his oldest brother.

When he saw Leo he beeped out, /Everybody, both human and bot might want to move out of the way./ they all moved out of the way except for StrikeFast for he knew what was coming.

It was all so slow for the people who didn't know the Hamato family. Hornet came running towards his brother, and tackled him. Bumblebee, and SmokeStar was going to break them up, until they heard a almost familiar sound.

Everybody was surprised at the sound, and looked at the two bots, and started to laugh. StrikeFast was pinning his brother down, and trying to tickle the orange bot in the sensitive areas.

Mikey was laughing while he started to whir, /L-Leo hahahahaha p-plea hahaha please stahahaap!/ but the blue katana wielder thought otherwise. " Oh really? Says the one who tackled me!" _mikey is so cute when he laughs like this, maybe I should stop. But then again he has done this many times to Raph, Donnie, and me. Maybe a few more minutes._ The blue bot thought. 

After a few minutes everything calmed down. Jack, and Raf started to calm both of the human girls who kept on laughing their heads off. Jack started talking to his little sister, " come on Ali time to calm down."

StrikeFast stood up, and held out his servo to Hornet who was still trying to calm his breathing. The orange auto-bot excepted his brother's servo. The yellow scout walked out of the room, and brought back the black, and silver bot. The Nun-chuck wielder looked up at the newly formed auto-bot, and stepped back, and fell into his oldest brother's arms. /S-StrikeF-Fast w-who I-is th-that?/

Leonardo pushed his little brother up to stand up on his own, and the orange cyber-ninja stumbled forward and knocked into the femme, and they both fell down. On the ground they were in a tangled mess. The black femme spoke, " Michelangelo? Is that you?"

It took Optimus, WheelJack, Ratchet, and SmokeScreen to untangle the two. Hornet looked at the bot, /K-Karai why a-are you a-asking if its me? Y-you attacked us with the Shredder!/ he had whirred. Bumblebee walked up to the mute bot and whirred, / Hornet, we heard the story. She was mind controlled from before she turned back to human after she got mutated into a snake./

The orange bot looked up at Karai, and saw the difference in her eyes, they were green instead of red. He walked toward her and did the unexpected, he hugged her. /I missed you, big sister! I am glad you are back with us, Miwa!/ he told his only sister.

The black femme looked at the youngling, and asked, " Just one question though... What happened to your voice?" Everything froze.

 **TBC...**

 **Yes I am still alive, and kicking just been up to a lot of stuff lately, and having my computer plug gone for 2 weeks, having new classes just starting two weeks ago. I hope nobody was going nuts about this cliffhanger on the last chapter. I was having trouble trying to figure out a good chapter for this one, and I kept on writing, and writing for the past... 9 days to finish this, and I wrote this chapter soooooo long. I don't know when I will get chapter 8 up and running but sooner the better for the ones who are reading this can't seem to wait.**

 **Next Chapter: (Maybe) Secret Agent Fowler, and Alt. Modes**

 **Give me all the hope you can give me that it won't take this long to update again!**

 **I don't except flames, but I do except suggestions, and comments on this.**


	8. Character Information and Authors Note

Character Information

Name: Alision Darby

Age: 13

Date of Birth: 11/12/02

Height: 5'8

Weight: 185

Hair color: Light Brown w/ purple bangs

Eye Color: Blue

Personality: Serious, funny, speaks some Spanish, has an older brother, and has a awesome mom. She has a secret that she even kept from her family.

Parents: June Darby and Tony Stark

Guardian: SmokeStar

Siblings: Jackson Darby

Crush: Donatello Hamato

Best Friend: Miko Nakadai

Name: Jackson Darby

Age: 16

Date of Birth 05/23/1999

Height: 6'4

Weight: 198

Hair Color: Jet Black

Eye Color: brown

Description: Very Serious, Has a job, tries to keep miko out of trouble, has a very awesome mom, has a little

sister, and is keeping a big secret,

Parents: June Darby and Tony Stark

Siblings: Alision Darby

Guardian: Arcee

Crush: Sirea

Best Friend: Rafael Esqivel, and Leonardo/StrikeFast

Name: Miko Nakadai

Age: 15

Date of birth: 8/24/2000

Height: 6'1

Weight: 180

Hair Color: Black w/ pink highlights

Eye Color: Brown

Description: She is from Japan, lives with her host parents, gets into a lot of trouble, plays an electric guitar, and annoys the crap out of Ratch.

Parents: N/A

Siblings: N/A

Guardian: BulkHead

Crush: Jackson Darby

Best Friend: Alision Darby

Name: Rafael Esqivel

Age: 12

Date of Birth: 3/25/03

Height: 4'7

Weight: 168

Hair Color: Bright Brown

Eye Color: Hazel

Description: was the first human to understand bumblebee, talks to both Bumblebee and Hornet, has a big family, and got hit by dark Energon.

Parents: N/A

Siblings: 12 Names unknown

Guardian: Bumblebee

Crush: Alision Darby

Best Friend: Jackson Darby, Bumblebee, and Hornet

Name: Yoshi Yang Hamoto

Initials: YYH

Age: 45

Date of Birth: N/A

Height: 7'0

Weight: 190

Hair Color: Orange/Red w/ gray streaks

Eye Color: Baby Blue

Description: Ninja Master, Father, husband, once in a while laughs, teaches his sons how to do ninjitzu, and talks with his guardian

Guardian: Optimus Prime

Family: Leonardo K. Hamato/StrikeFast, Raphael J. Hamato, Donatello A. Hamato, Michelangelo C. Hamato/Hornet, Tang

Shen, and Miwa Saki

Wife: Tang Shen

Best Friend: Spiecal Agent William Fowler

Name: Leonardo Kai Hamato/StrikeFast

Initials: LKH/SF

Age: 20

Date of birth: 6/8/1995

Height: 4 stories tall

Weight: N/A

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Blue Bird Blue

Description: Eldest brother, was turned into a Auto-bot, is the leader of his brothers, and is really good in his Ninja training. His weapon is the double Katana.

Rank: Warrior

Parents: Yoshi Hamato

Guardian: None

Siblings: Raphael Hamato, Donatello Hamato, Michelangelo Hamato/Hornet, and Miwa Saki

Best Friend: Michelangelo/Hornet, and bumblebee

Crush: Arcee

Name: Raphael Joey Hamato

Initials: RJH

Age: 18

Date of Birth: 6/9/1997

Height: 5'9

Weight: 157

Hair Color: Red

Eye Color: Electric Green

Description: Has only one older brother, his youngest brother annoys him, he is a really bad hothead, and he likes to beat bad guys butts. His weapon is the Sai.

Parents: Yoshi Hamato

Guardian: WheelJack

Siblings: Leonardo K. Hamato/StrikeFast, Donatello A. Hamato, Michelangelo C. Hamato/Hornet, and Miwa Saki

Best Friend: Casey Jones

Crush: Soon to be Announced

Name Donatello Anthony Hamato

Initials: DAH

Age: 14

Date of Birth: 8/27/2001

Height: 6'6

Weight: 176

Hair Color: Dirty Blond

Eye Color: Red/Brown

Description: He is really smart, has a younger twin, he is taller than all of his brothers, he owns a Bo Staff, and he works on tech with his Guardian.

Parents: Yoshi Y. Hamato

Guardian: Ratchet

Siblings: Leonardo K. Hamato/StrikeFast, Raphael J. Hamato, Michelangelo C. Hamato/Hornet, Miwa Saki

Best Friend: Michelangelo C. Hamato/ Hornet

Crush: April O'Neil

Name: Michelangelo Chase Hamato/ Hornet

Initials: MCH

Age: 14

Date of Birth: 8/27/2001

Height: 3 Stories tall

Weight: N/A

Hair Color: Dirty Blond

Eye Color: Baby Blue

Description: he is a goof off, has an older twin, can be serious, trying to be the best he can, he likes to hang around his older twin, and bumblebee. His weapon is the nun-chucks.

Rank: Scout

Parents: Yoshi Y. Hamato

Guardian: None

Siblings: Leonardo K. Hamato/StrikeFast, Raphael J. Hamato, Donatello A. Hamato, and Miwa Saki

Best Friend: Donatello A. Hamato, and Bumblebee

Crush: T.B.A

Name: Optimus Prime

Rank: Auto-bot Leader

Auto-bot #: 5752441861

Color: Red, Blue, and Silver

Best Friend: Ratchet

Name: Ratchet

Rank: Medical Officer

Auto-bot #: 8426542562

Best Friend: Optimus Prime

Name: Ultra Magnus

Rank: Second in Command

Auto-bot #: 8985548953

Name: Bulkhead

Rank: Ex-Wrecker

Auto-bot #: 7445153564

Name: WheelJack

Rank: Engineer

Auto-bot #: 6548975125

Name: SmokeScreen

Rank: Elite Guardian

Auto-bot #: 7894516586

Name: SmokeStar

Rank: Prime

Auto-bot #: 5498651257

Name: Arcee

Rank: cyber-ninja

Auto-bot #: 4484598177

Name: Bumblebee

Rank: Scout

Auto-bot #: 6791548658

Name: Karai M. Saki/Miwa T. Hamato

Age: N/A

Height: N/A

Weight: N/A

Hair Color: N/A

Eye Color: N/A

Description: Private

Parents: Yoshi Y. Hamato/ Oroku Saki

Guardian: None

Siblings: Private

Best Friend: Private

Crush: None

 **Hello to the people out there. Sorry for not putting up chapter 8 when you thought this was chapter 8. It is because I have been really busy taking care of some things these past few weeks, and I had something of mine get destroyed a last week so I haven't been my self lately so hope you can forgive me. I hope this Character information gave you peoples more information on these characters. Sorry for not really giving much detail on the Auto-bots though they are really hard to give detail on. This is giving more time to think things through for Chapter 8. Also if anybody has any suggestions for any upcoming chapters please tell me.**

 **Next chapter: Story, Scared, Agent Fowler, & Alt. Mode**

 **Please Review, comment, and/or favorite this story.**


	9. Explanation, Agent Fowler & Alt modes

Two Humans to Auto-bots

Chapter 8: Bumblebee Explanation, Secret Agent Fowler, and Alt. Modes

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is TMNT 2012 (Nickelodeon) or Transformers Prime (Hasbro) The only things that I own are the Ocs and code names

 **I am not dead trust me on that...**

 **Or am I dead well I don't know but hope you like this new chapter...**

…...

When Karai noticed the tension in the room, she asked, "what?" Hornet looked to the floor wondering if he should or shouldn't tell her the truth. He didn't get to decide on what to do, because Leo spoke up, and told the truth.

"Sis, it happened the night we turned into cybertronions... Everybody might want to sit down for this. Mike if you would like you can go into my berth-room if you would like to so you don't have to relive the moment."

Everyone looked at the orange mech concern in their eyes by the way that the youngling was acting after having his voice not being able to be heard by their friends and family.

He left the room and went to find his brother's berth room. He accidentally hit into the wall... or so they orange mech thought, he actually ran into the yellow scout, bumblebee. The little bit older bot whirred, /Hornet? Are you okay?/ the young scout asked.

Mikey looked up at what he thought was the wall. /I'm so sorry Bumblebee I-I didn't r-really s-see you there and I thought I ran into a wall and-/ he was interrupted by the yellow mech putting a servo on his shoulder. / Hornet, please calm down you didn't hurt me at all, anyway, I was coming to see if you were okay?/ 'bee asked. The youngling looked at the other one and noticed that the other was beeping out his words, and not talking like the rest of the bots.

Hornet just had to ask what happened to bumblebee's voice, /bumblebee if you don't mind me asking, but what happened to your voice?/

The young scout looked at the bot that looked younger than him self, smokescreen, and SmokeStar, and found it hard to not answer to his painful question that he just asked.

Bumblebee gestured for the orange mech to sit down. He started to explain:

/ I was on a scouting mission with Optimus and some of the other bots who came with me. One was my brother, my twin brother at that. His name I-was wasp. He was helping me find out what megatron was going to do if he found the all-spark./

/Megatron found the both of us trying to sneak up on his royal behind, and then he snatched me by my neck and started questioning me on where Optimus and the all-spark were. I, of coarse chose not to say anything until it was too late, the all-spark was shot into space never to be seen or found by a decepticon./

/He got really mad with me that he tore into my throat, and pulled my voice-box out. I don't know what he did to my twin brother after that because everything went black, and I woke up with Ratchet's face plate in my view. He said he will try to find a way to fix it some day like I am sure he will with yours. At least you did't get your t-cog pulled out by MECH!/

Hornet nodded to the yellow mech with sad eyes saying /that sounds like it hurt a lot back then. I think we should start heading back I hear someone new in the main area./ The yellow bot nodded with wide eyes when hornet said that.

Once the two got back to the main area they heard a lot of things that they never should hear, "WHAT IN THE NAME OF CRIMINELLE WERE YOU THINKING PRIME!? Getting in contact with more humans? You have enough to worry about with June and the kids, but now you have 3 more humans, and 2 of them are just kids! Now tell me prime what are you planning on doing now?!" The voice said.

Mikey looked at bumblebee and saw that the young but older than him scout had an annoyed face on his face plates. When they walked up to talk to Optimus two things happened:

1 they noticed that Leonardo wasn't in the room with the rest of the bots and humans.

2 Apparently nobody told this African American person that two more bots joined the auto-bot cause.

"Prime who is this bot? I also thought that you said that mega-creep and the cons killed all of you bots off! The man said.

Optimus was starting to get frustrated now, first agent fowler, now with Michelangelo showing up with bumblebee. He almost sent his servo to his face plate with what happened next,

Leonardo came in the room asking, "Hey has anybody seen Hornet or kar- Oh... did I miss something here?" it became very silent until one noise rang...

...A big bang in fact.

Everyone looked towards the orange mech and saw that the blue and orange mechs were on the ground tangled into each other, because apparently Ratchet threw two of his wrenches at both young bots and they both looked like they never took on the wrath of Ratchet's rage.

Optimus spoke up, "Agent Fowler, we have never said anything about megatron and the decepticons off-lining the auto-bots... We have only told you that all good cybertronions have been separated to later on regroup."

Bumblebee looked at his leader and beeped, /optimus, should we try to wake up the both of them soon?/ The auto-bot leader looked to the two brothers and nodded, "yes bumblebee we should, Ratchet put in the coordinates. Now everybody get ready for a trip."

Half an hour later...

Both orange and blue mechs were up and walking around the base, and everybody was ready to go. The leader spoke up, "Auto-bots transform and roll out!" then the ground bridge opened up a second later and everyone, except Ratchet, went through.

On the other side of the ground bridge...

The Asian man, Agent Fowler, led them to the area where cars, trucks, etc. was he took the other humans to the other side of the place.

Once they were gone Optimus spoke, "StrikeFast, and Hornet, as you two must know we are here for you two to choose a vehicle mode," they both stared waiting for what he had to say, "we are all happy for you on what you choose, but before you find anything you must know that the vehicle must choose you also, now I wish both of you good luck."

Both brothers rolled their optics. They both went to find an alt. Mode they both would like, and what would choose them.

The blue mech was first to choose, but his transformation didn't happen immediately after he scanned the vehicle. He looked at the others, then soon there was a shifting noise, then there in front of all of them stood a blue, black, and green Yukon-XL 52 GMC (C).

"That felt I don't know a little weird?" SmokeStar looked towards the blue car, and said, "yeah it should feel weird it is the first time you did it." Leo transformed back to his bipedal mode, and had a dizzy spell for a second, and stumbled. But lucky him his younger brother caught him. /You okay bro?/ the orange mech asked. His brother answered with a nod.

They stayed like that for a few moments till the orange mech looked to the corner of his eye and saw what he was looking for. It was safe, and was also fast. Everyone looked at him curiously, and looked at what he was about to scan. Once scanned it was an automatic transformation and then stood a Orange, Black, and Green Chevrolet Black Diamond Avalanche (C) 02. Leo broke the silence, "Wow bro, never thought you as a truck type of bot."

The Asian man spoke next, "Well if we are done here I believe it is time for you to go back to base."

Before the prime could nod, the agent's phone rang, and he answered, **-Hello?-... -Yes this is agent william fowler speaking-...- Sure I will tell the bots.-** The secret agent hung up, then said, "Prime... I just got word that the decepticons are attacking New york City, and they have allied themselves with a group named the Foot clan, and they are wanting you to surrender both blue, and orange here to someone named the Shredder?"

To Be Continued...

 **I am very sorry for the long wait, its just I have been busy with school, and this job I have been doing lately so I am very sorry for the long wait, so I will make it up to all of you by trying to get chapter 9 up very soon. Hopefully sometime tonight or tomorrow. I would also like it if you helped me on any thing that might sound good in later chapters.**

 **Oh and yeah I am on summer break so I, hopefully, will update a lot more, (But not really making a promise)**

 **Next Chapter: Battle, Captured, and Reversed Mutation**


	10. AN Announcements

**Sorry everybody who is reading this story and is being kept on a cliffhanger but it is for a good reason I have been having some stress a lot lately and I have been trying to write the the next chapter and I am actually almost done with it but I might not be able to update as soon as I wanted to because I have been trying to do other thing's and get ready for school that is coming up pretty soon so if you need to know I will finish chapter 9 and start chapter 10 up and finish as quickly as I can on #10 and post them both up at the same time hopefully.**

 **And to anybody who has some good ideas on what I should put in the story please say because I am almost out of ideas to write about. It will be a great blessing to get some help with ideas. I won't be able to do a few things next week but soon I tell you soon the next chapters will come.**

 **Just make sure the idea is what you want, and a name poll is going to start,**

 **here are some choices you can also request a name to be put in for 3 new bots:**

 **Bot#1**

Fire Punch

Hothead

Fistbrawn

 **Bot#2**

Stinger

Firewall

Gearstop

 **Bot#3**

Slamblades

Thunderlight

AutoMaster

 **also you may want to know these need to go with the personalities of Raphael, Donatello, and Master Splinter.**

 **Next chapters: 9-battle, captured, and reversed mutation, 10-wake up, and the search, 11-capture and find (Leo and Mikeys pov)**


	11. AN

Hey everybody yes I know I have been neglecting my duties as a writer and not writing but I have good reas on on why but just to tell everybody I do plan on adding the next chapters very soon but I will be starting school again in about 9 to 10 days so I might not have that many times to update but I will work as much as I can today and I have been gone all last week with some friends and didn'the have any device or anything to write the next chapter on.

The polls on the named have started here are the first time results:

 **Splinter-**

AutoMaster 1

Slamblades 0

Thunderlight 0

 **Raphael-**

Hothead 1

Fire Punch 0

Fistbrawn 0

 **Donatello-**

Firewall 1

Stinger 0

Gearstop 0

I would like to say thank you to **Mywinx14** for her opinion and it would be nice to have others also.

You can give some on tumblr to my friend thesuperturtlefan and she will update things on there.

Chapters: unknown


	12. Chapter 9 part 1

Two Humans to Auto-bots

Chapter 9: Battle, Captured, and Reversed Mutation (Part 1)

Disclaimer: Look on the past chapters

…...

The bots and humans looked at the Asian male in horror. Then a few seconds past then Optimus put a servo to a comm. Link, :Ratchet we need a ground bridge!:

When they were all in the base to leave again Master Splinter stopped them and said, "Mr. prime sir, my sons, Raphael, and Donatello, and I would like to join you in this battle for we know all of the tricks that the foot clan have." Optimus looked at the three humans with concern, but then the red headed brother spoke rudly, " 'ptimus Prahm ah know 'hat we 're 'humans 'nd all 'hat, but yo' 'ave forgotten we 're 'injas 'nd if tw' 'f us go w' all go."

All of the bots nodded, but SmokeScreen, SmokeStar, Arcee, Bulkhead, and Master Splinter noticed something in the corner of their eyes, and looked in that direction and saw that both trouble some girls trying to sneak through the portal that was barely opened.

"Hold it right there... Alision, and Miko how many times have we told you this some things are just too dangerous for you if it was recon, maybe, but this is a mission. You two need to stay here." Bulkhead told them, and the humans turned bots, and the rest of the Hamato family raised their eyes (optics).

Alision spoke up after a minute of silence, "Why don't we get to go when they can?" she said while pointing at the Hamato family.

Arcee looked towards the two girls, and said, "They get to go because they are taking on the Foot soldiers, and they have the experience from what we know of. You two on the other hand don't have any experience at all. Now you two will stay here understood?" they both nodded.

The auto-bot leader looked towards the portal and yelled, "Auto-bots, and ninjas, transform and roll out!"

New York City

It was quite in the city of new York... Oh who am I kidding it was very horrific out! The whole city of Manhattan was cleared out, except for two occupants. Their names?

April O'Neil and Casey Jones.

They were both fighting off the ninja soldiers, but they couldn't do anything about the three story tall robots. They kept this up till they saw a green type of portal show up, and out came,

Optimus Prime, Ultra Magnus, Bulkhead, WheelJack, Arcee, SmokeScreen, SmokeStar, Bumblebee, StrikeFast, and then Hornet in their vehicle modes. Then three figures jumped out of Optimus, StrikeFast, and Hornet.

The orange haired girl smiled and ran up to one of the figures that one's name...

Donatello.

The master of ninjitzu spoke, "April as nice it is to see you again my student, we can not celebrate at the moment, now my sons and my student prepare to fight!"

Soon a battle started between the 'bots, and 'cons. As well as the Hamatos and Foot Soldiers.

Autobot's point of view

Bulkhead was the first to engage, and went after Breakdown. He threw his wrecking ball towards the enemy and got a hit. Soon WheelJack joined the green ex-wrecker in battling the blue decepticon.

Arcee was the next one to engage, running up to fight off SoundWave. She activated her shooters and started firing the tech mech.

After her was the yellow scout, bumblebee ran up, bringing out his stingers and started firing them at StarScream while the latter started to fire his torpedoes at the scout.

Then SmokeScreen and SmokeStar went after KnockOut, using as many things they can to scrape up the red decepticon's armour.

Last both Optimus Prime and Ultra Magnus started to fight off the decepticon war lord, Megatron. Using swords and energy guns to fight off each other.

After them both brother, StrikeFast and Hornet, with their half sister Karai, went over to fight off the Shredder. Ninjitzu weapons and all.

Hamato clans point of view

Down on the ground where five figures were started to fight off the foot clan and the evil mutants.

April, and Casey were fighting off as many soldiers as they could with their respected weapons.

Master Splinter was fighting off Tiger-claw with his cane and ninjitzu skills. He felt some type of pain in his chest but ignored it.

The red headed ninja, Raph, started to fight off Fish-Face with his sais, but soon he felt the same pain as his father but it was in his arm. He ignored it too.

The dirty blond ninja, Donnie, fought against Dog-Pound with the Bo Staff, and just like his brother and Father, he felt the pain also, but in his leg. He, too, ignored the pain.

Normal P.O.V

The fight went on for thirty more minutes, and soon the Auto-bots, and humans, retreated and called for a ground bridge.

Auto-bot Base

When the Ground-bridge opened up only eight of the eleven returned back to the base. The green vortex closed, and everybody looked around to make sure that every bot and human that went on the field came back.

The bots all looked around, and the ones that you could see there were...

Optimus, Ultra Magnus, Arcee, Bulkhead, WheelJack, SmokeStar, SmokeScreen, and Bumblebee. Hornet and StrikeFast were nowhere to be seen.

Once that was noticed, they were all in a hurry to get back to the battle field immediately to find out why the two brothers didn't come through the portal. Before that could happen Ratchet had yelled, " STAY PUT WHERE YOU ARE! You can't go back there, I am sorry to say this but there are no signatures." they all looked down to the floor. All of them except Donatello that is.

The purple shirted teen yelled at Ratchet, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT YOU CAN'T SEE THEIR SIGNATURES ANYWHE- AAAHHH!" he was cut of by pain in his leg and grabbed it and fell on the floor. Everybody stared wide eyed, then the CO scanned the young teen.

Not soon after the sensei doubled over holding onto his chest, and right after was the second oldest, who fell to the floor holding onto his arm. All three were screaming in pain, and soon everybody noticed there were changes to the three.

The two teens started to look green **(Not the sick type)** , a shell started to form on both of their backs, their ears, and nose was sinking into their faces, and last in their front was forming a yellow plasteron.

For master splinter, he started to have brown fur growing out of his body, his ears were moving up towards the top of his head, his nose was growing out with whiskers going out long with his beard following. Lastly he was growing a bit taller than his human form.

After they all the screaming all three of them fell unconscious, and all who were still conscious looked upon them and noticed that they were not human anymore. In fact they looked mostly like turtles, and a rat.

Ratchet scanned all three of them, and told the rest of what he found, "There is a reason for what happened to our apparently mutant friends..."

To Be Continued to part 2

 **Wow 1,211 words, and 6,814 characters in this chapter.**

 **:D yes I am still alive and saying sorry for having you all to wait for the update, but I have been out of the house and couldn't bring anything electric with me where I was going so that is why I decided to make this into a two parter.**

 **And for any thing else that you need to know ask me things on my Deviant-art user tigergirl1209. Or the tumblr mentioned in the A/N.**

 **Next Chapter: Part 2-** Reversed Mutation Explanation, wake up, and the search (RME, WU, and TS for short)


	13. ANOTHER Authors note

HI yes I am still alive but like some of might of heard I was not going to update for a while but what I can say is that if I can get about 10 more reviews and ideas for later chapters that would help sooo much and I would really eppreciate it, also I still need people to send their opinion about the names and if they don't like any of them that they know they can give requests. I might not update for a while after this so just send as many review's and I will see how many chapters I will post in the next two months.

The poll shall end about December 12 to the 13 so please send me which names you like!

Crazyvalleygal09 signing off...

Next chapter update: around November 20th


	14. Last Authors note for this Fic

Hey everyone it's crazyvalleygal09 here having an very important message I want everyone on here to tell everyone else. I will be stopping this fanfiction but I won't stop on the story plot, because I am planning on rebooting the story and everything because I have been getting some ideas and new suggestions from a friend from deviantart, Jorbyman, who has been helping me, and he will be helping me this week and next week to get the first chapter out by next Saturday. Love you all, and see you all next Saturday for the first chapter post. Also I will be updating every other Saturday for now on out. (Hopefully)


End file.
